


Salted Chestnut Parfaits

by BlackAce70



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Also Kokonoe's there, But only at the end., Celica is an Adorkable little Hornball, Cock Shock, Creampie, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, Makoto gets the dicking of her life., Mindbreak, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Slight sluttification, Squirting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25672720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: While out on rare day off, Makoto takes notices of Celica's little arousal problem when she catches the girl spying on her. However, the beastkin girl is quick to realize that looks can be deceiving, as she comes into contact with the mage girl's "Not So Little" friend. Commission.
Relationships: Celica A. Mercury/Makoto Nanaya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	Salted Chestnut Parfaits

“Haaaaahh! I’m so glad Kokonoe decided to give us this break. I’ve been looking forward to this time off for a long time coming, now.” Cheered a happy Makoto, stretching her arms way above her head to alleviate some tension in her stiff shoulders. Walking behind her at a slower pace, was her friend Celica; who had a soft pink blush dusting her cheeks. 

“Y-Yeah, right…” 

Mid-afternoon started to roll around within the bustling city of Yabiko when the two girls had given some time off by Kokonoe. With preparations still underway to deal with both Azrael and Ragna the Bloodedge, the leader of Sector 7 felt there wasn’t really much of anything for the girls to do at the moment. So she granted everyone a rare moment of reprieve. Makoto, for her part, definitely did not mind the spontaneous act of kindness from the short pink-haired scientist. Though she would never say it to her face, Kokonoe was a slave driver when it came to getting jobs done. To the point where it was rare to get a chance to relax before she called on you for the next assignment; if she willing to give them a break, no questions asked. Who was she to look a gift horse in the mouth? 

That said; the moment she got a chance, she nabbed Celica and the two made their way out into the city. With the intent of hitting up a cafe, Makoto had her eyes set on for a while now. Noel sadly couldn’t join them as she still had to take care of a few things for Kokonoe alongside Tager. But the pair had promised to bring back a strawberry cake for the blonde. 

Making their way down the road, Makoto’s bushy tail swished and swayed about amiably, “I’m telling ya Celica, Kokonoe really gotta learn to loosen up every once in a while. I know there’s a lot to do and get done, but still, there is a thing called overworking.” 

“Well, to be fair, she just wants to make sure things run smoothly for when you guys capture and trap Azrael,” Celica reasoned with a soft smile, “So it’s understandable why she was so hard on all of you.” 

“She could still take it easy on us though,” Makoto grumbled, having a soft pout on her lips. 

“Well, at least we have the weekend off, so there’s that.” Celica offered, in an attempt to cheer the beastkin up. Which seemed to work as the brawler immediately perked up with a beaming smile on her face. 

“You’re right,” She slung an arm over Celica’s shoulders, pulling the girl in for an embrace, “Thanks Cel, you know just how to cheer a gal up.” 

Celica jumped a bit with a cute yep, her body stiffening slightly as the side of her face was being smushed against brunette’s massive breasts. She quickly cleared her throat and recovered, looking up at Makoto, “N-No problem, Makoto, glad I could help out.” 

Makoto grinned and let out, unaware of the slightly disappointed expression her fellow brunette had on her face, “Well, come on, the cafe awaits us.”

Celica nodded, not trusting her voice to speak as she watched Makoto walk off with visible spring in her step. As she did, she was blessed with the sight of the squirrel girl’s perky ass bouncing with an enticing jiggle. Causing, not only a deep blush to form from the wonderful sight, but also her ‘friend’ downstairs springing to life, pitching a tent against her small skirt. Causing her to nearly squeak as she rushed to cover it with her bare hands, worried that Makoto would catch on to her state of arousal. 

She knew it was wrong; to be thinking about her new friends in such a sinful manner. But it was something she could not help herself with, ever since her revival back into the world. She had to deal with the return of her steadily rising frustration of her being around beautiful girls like Noel and Makoto, thanks to her rather. . . ‘problematic’ libido she had ever since she was young. Something that unfortunately hadn’t diminished over the years, especially with girls like Makoto walking about. 

And who could honestly blame her when they had an amazing bombshell like Nanaya serving as wonderful eye candy. Her carved athletically body; complemented with curves, wide hips, toned thighs, and legs which lead up to a firm and perky tush. Rivaled only by her set of boobs that bounced from even the smallest movement. Coupled with the skimpy orange and black attire that somehow managed to cover and hold in everything through some unknown force; she was definitely the epitome of a wet dream, second only to her sister.

“Celica…? Helloooo? Celica?”

What she wouldn’t give to smother herself in that amazing chest. 

“Earth to Celicaaa~ You there?” 

If only-

“HEY! YOU LISTENING?!” 

Celica jumped, standing straight to see an amused Makoto staring down at her, “M-Makoto!” Her cheeks were flushed with a dark red expression, “H-How long were you…?” 

“Long enough to know that your mind was off somewhere in La-La Land.” She replied with a lopsided grin, “Though, considering this ‘Not so little’ guy down here,” She slowly traced her fingers around the growing bulge. “I  _ think  _ I have an idea of what you were thinking, and I gotta say… naughty naughty, Mercury.” 

Celica turned her gaze downwards, suddenly finding her feet very interesting. Makoto, giggling softly at the cute reaction, grabbed her friend by her hand and started walking off in a new direction, ignoring the surprise cries of confusion coming from the girl she was currently dragging. Eventually leading them down an isolated alleyway, which was out of the way from the main road. Once they were alone, Makoto smirked, sinking down to her knees before the flustered, red-faced healer. 

“M-Makoto?!” Stammered the brunette, watching her undo her skirt, “W-What are you-?!”    
  
“Come on, Celica; you don’t think I’m leaving hanging, walking around with a stiffy, are ya?” She muttered a quick ‘There we go’ as she undid the skirt. “Since it’s my fault that I got you like this, it’s only fair that I help you out.” 

“A-Are you sure, but-” She quickly put her hands over her crotch; hiding her dick from Makoto as her skirt dropped to the ground. “I-I don’t think that’s necessary-” 

“Relax~ it’s fine,” Makoto said with a small laugh, grabbing Celica’s hand and gently moving them out of the way, “Besides, it’s not like you’re-” 

**_*SMACK*_ **

“. . . H-Huh?” 

Hazel brown eyes began to widen, their attention slowly being drawn to the cock that had been promptly slapped on top of her face. Her mind, barely able to process the intense heat and weight coming from the surprisingly girthy member. Covering half her face was a whopping 10 to 12 inches slab of meat, nearly as thick as her arm with a series of healthy-looking veins running along the shaft. And she didn’t even take into account, of the huge set of balls she could feel rubbing against her chin. The heat and musk emitting from it was enough to throw head for an insane loop; Celica was hiding something like THIS?!

_ ‘I-I just… wha- where… what the fuck?!’  _ Her brain was struggling to comprehend the facts before her. She honestly was expecting Celica to have a modest 5-6, maybe 7 inches at most. Not a raging monster that was bigger than any guy or futa she had hooked up with in the past. She even looked up past the cock smothering her face to see if this truly belonged to her gentle and somewhat timid friend. The brunette in question raised her, wondering if everything was okay. And Makoto; who now realized she was staring dumbfoundedly, quickly cleared her throat. 

“W-Well, um, th-this is definitely a surprise from you Celica. Wasn’t expecting you to be packing down here,” She cursed herself lightly for the stammer but did her best to play it off, “Gotta say, I’m impressed, you’re definitely a bit bigger than all the other people I’ve been with. But I don’t think it’s anything I can’t handle.” 

“Y-You sure?” 

“Come on~ it’s me, I’m positive I can take whatever you can dish out.” Okay sure, so what if Celica was hung like a horse down there? It was still Celica, sweet and gentle Celica; she highly doubted the girl was that experienced with sex like she was. Even if she was, she was sure she could deal with it, no problem. 

No problem at all. 

-X-

**_“HRLK GRLK GLK GULP!!!”_ **

“Thanks so much for doing this for me, Makoto. I really needed this!” Celica mewled happily; holding on firmly to Makoto’s head as she pumped her cock straight down the squirrel girl’s throat with as much force as she could. Lust and arousal taking the reign in guiding her hips towards Makoto’s beautiful face. 

As for the beastkin herself, the busty brunette could do little more than focus on breathing as she was subjected to the most violent throatfucking she’d ever experience in her life. Squatting down with her legs spread wide, her hands were at Celica’s waist trying to keep herself stable from the vicious plowing. Loud slurps and choked gags and gulps filling the air as her tongue licked the underside of her cock. Each thrust hitting the very back of her throat harder than any skilled punched she’d ever dealt with in her life. Slamming away at her tonsils while her lungs desperately clawed away at her being for air. Not to mention her heavy ballsack smacking against her drool covered chin. 

A deep flushed expression covered Makoto’s face, her black lace panties soaked to the core with her juices. Growing substantially wetter by the second as she forcibly sucked off the petite brunette. All the while, her brain was trying to rack itself together in a frantic attempt to understand just how the hell she found herself in this situation. No sooner after Makoto had fished out Celica’s cock, the mage practically threw herself at the busty Nanaya. Pinning her against the walls while shoving her meaty fuckstick balls deep down her throat. Treating her like she was some common whore working the corner, instead of her friend that she was just going to get parfaits with just mere moments ago. 

_ ‘Fuck, I can’t breathe, it’s too much,’  _ If it wasn’t the thick shaft slamming down the back of her throat, the was the powerful musk that was coming from the member. The thick, pungent scent filled her nostrils, sending her senses into overdrive; the natural animalistic nature side of her submitting to the alpha musk invading her system. Shamefully cumming all over herself, making an even bigger pool of girl cum all over the ground underneath her. Her bosoms bouncing uncontrollably, coming dangerously from popping free from her small top thanks to the constantly jerking back and forth. But what truly shocked her wasn’t the fact of Celica’s surprising aggression with her body. It was the fact of how much she was actually enjoying it or how easily she was submitting to the dominant aura she was exuding. 

“I-I’m… I’m cumming... I’m cumming, I’m cumming!” Celica bucked her hips, balls clenching as she violently buried her cock as deep as she physically could before erupting with her molten hot cum into Makoto’s mouth. Keeping her head down at the base of her member while she unleashed her powerful discharge. 

_ ‘Even her climax is insane,’  _ The squirrel beastkin’s taste buds exploded almost immediately all over from the salty & creamy seed. Causing another intense climax to ripple throughout her body while swallowing as much of Celica’s cum as best as she could. Something easier said than done with the amount shooting down her, it was enough to puff her cheeks and splurt out from the side, down her chin, and onto her heaving chest. The moment Celica pulled out of her mouth and away, she let out a loud gasp for air. Her lung gratefully taking in as much as she could, not even care that the brunette was painting her face with the last remnants of her first load. 

“Okay, it looks like we’re done…” She coughed, finally starting to catch her breath,  _ ‘Thank God, cause I’m not sure how I could’ve dealt with any more of-’  _ “H-Huh?” 

Makoto soon felt herself being lifted off the ground by her wrist and propped up against the wall. Her bubbly, round twin globes of an ass, were on proud display. Barely covered by her mini skirt or that black lacy thong that was flossing between her two milky color cheeks, “C-Celica?!” She called out, alarms going off in her head as she felt her underwear being pulled down to her thighs, “Y-You’re not done?!” 

Celica’s breathing was husky and labored; sounding like she ran an entire marathon, “S-Sorry Makoto,” She lined her cock up with her slick lower entrance. The tip already rubbing along the smooth slit, “I-I need more!” 

Not giving her time to react of brace herself; Celica forced her way in, plundering Makoto’s tight honeypot. Reaching all the way to her womb in just one swift motion, the tip nearly crushing her entrance with no effort at all. A long drawn out moan of pleasure escaped the enraptured Nanaya. Who could feel her walls being stretched beyond their limits to the massive fuckstick inside of her. Throwing her head back, the brawler’s face contorted into absolute bliss as Celica started fucking her. The sounds of the futa’s hips smacking loudly against Makoto’s rippling booty echoed throughout the alleyway. Neither girl no longer caring about their surrounding as they gave way to the slutty, hedonistic ecstasy that was clouding their minds. Makoto’s nail digging deep into the wall she was leaning against, her tits bouncing freely from her top while her tongue hung slovenly from her mouth. It took what little strength she had in her body to keep her legs from buckling underneath her weight. 

“God, your pussy feels amazing Makoto,” Celica gasped, hunching herself over to reach around and grab hold of beastkin large breasts in each hand, “I can’t get enough!” 

_ ‘H-Holy shit…’  _ She thought to herself as her pussy came from the cock tearing up her insides,  _ ‘This dick is gonna fucking break me~’  _ She no longer gave a damn about her pride anymore. After being fucked like this, no other cock would be able to compare to the monster than hung in between Celica’s legs. Her cunt forever ruined and conformed to remembering the shape of the cock rearranging her insides. 

Who would’ve thought kind and caring Celica would have it in her like that?

“M-Makoto, I’m… I’m getting close to cumming again,” She announced, her hips pumping frantically in and out of Makoto’s core. Her heat pooling inside of her rapidly built up, balls cock swelling up as precum oozed out, mixing in with the squirrel girl’s juices. The inevitable climax drawing nearer. 

“I-Inside, do it inside!” Makoto screamed in delirium, a broken cock craving smile plastered all over her face, clamping her walls around the cock tightly while she threw her hips back desperately; her body now demanding Celica’s spunk above all else. 

The sudden tightness was enough to send the futa over the edge, “I-I’m cumming!” Exclaimed the healing mage as she came once more; slamming her cock directly into Makoto’s womb, shooting out her hot syrupy spunk with the equivalent to a hydrant gushing. The sheer force of the climax was enough to shatter Makoto’s mind into millions of pieces; like taking a hammer to fragile glass. The helpless squirrel beastkin moaning and drooling uncontrollably as her body shuddered out another climax. Her pussy trying to hold in all of Celica’s load, but it was too much for the brunette’s tight cunt to contain. Spilling out of her sex and onto the ground, causing a huge puddle underneath the two girls’. 

Celica shivered with a shaky smiled as she slowly pulled out. Her cock twitch and throbbing, shooting the last of her cum onto Makoto’s bushy tail and back. The squirrel girl in question sinking down to her knees, her strength finally depleted from her body as Celica’s seed oozed out of her snatch. Hearts forming in her eyes as she was covered in her friend’s jizz. 

-X-

“Yep, this went about as exactly as I expected it to.”

Kokonoe let out a sigh as she sat inside of her darkened lab; watching the events of Celica fucking Makoto in the alleyway, unfold from one of the hidden cameras she had set up. Just to keep an eye on Celica just in the event that something were to happen to her while she was out. While she trusted Makoto to keep her safe, Kokonoe had always been the type of woman to err on the side of precaution. 

And after what she had just witnessed, this was why. 

Now, in fairness, she probably should have warned Makoto about this ahead of time about Celica’s… condition. Where despite her gentle nature and sweet personality, Celica for some inexplicable reason, had a monstrous sex drive and libido. Which often led to the girl fucking any poor woman she came across while aroused, into a broken unconscious, cum filled mess. Which was probably why she had slapped Makoto with her since she knew that Celica had been eyeing her for a while now. And this would ensure that she would get her little lust problem squared away immediately. Plus it was some nice payback for having to deal with Makoto’s constant bitching regarding her overall workload.

Was it petty? Yes? 

Did she regret her actions? Not in the least.

“Welp,” Kokonoe pushed away from her monitor and started out of the room, “She may not have gotten that parfait she wanted. But she sure as hell got a thick creampie out of the deal.”


End file.
